iratus_lord_of_the_deadfandomcom-20200214-history
Bride of Iratus
"Her heart only beats for me. I crafted it that way." - Iratus +10 Luck against female enemies. }} Bride of Iratus is a ranged minion that players can create, adding to Iratus' army of undead. Bride of Iratus is one of the few Minions that is available to new players at the start. Overview Construction Components Sacrifice Rewards Sacrificing this minion on the Sacrificial Altar yields following rewards: Abilities +10|ability_name = Chestpiercer|ability_icon = Skill_heartpiercer.png|second_upgrade_attribute_bonus = +3|second_upgrade_name = Lungpiercer|second_ability_icon = Bride_of_Iratus_Lungpiercer.png|first_upgrade_ally_position4 = |first_upgrade_ally_position3 = |first_upgrade_ally_position2 = |first_upgrade_ally_position1 = |ability_ally_position4 = |ability_ally_position3 = |ability_ally_position2 = |ability_ally_position1 = |second_upgrade_ally_position4 = |second_upgrade_ally_position3 = |second_upgrade_ally_position2 = |second_upgrade_ally_position1 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position1 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position2 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position3 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position4 = |ability_enemy_position1 = |ability_enemy_position2 = |ability_enemy_position3 = |ability_enemy_position4 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position1 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position2 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position3 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position4 = |first_upgrade_description = . Deals 80% damage. - A critical hit will deal 250% damage|ability_description = . Deals 80% damage. - A critical hit will deal 200% damage.|second_upgrade_description = . Deals 80% damage. - A critical hit will stun the target for 1 action (bosses are immune).}} +10|ability_name = Flames of Love|ability_icon = Skill_flames_of_love.png|second_upgrade_attribute_bonus = +3|second_upgrade_name = Flame of Passionate Love|second_ability_icon = Bride_of_Iratus_Flames_of_Passionate_Love.png|first_upgrade_ally_position4 = |first_upgrade_ally_position3 = |first_upgrade_ally_position2 = |first_upgrade_ally_position1 = |ability_ally_position4 = |ability_ally_position3 = |ability_ally_position2 = |ability_ally_position1 = |second_upgrade_ally_position4 = |second_upgrade_ally_position3 = |second_upgrade_ally_position2 = |second_upgrade_ally_position1 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position1 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position2 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position3 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position4 = |ability_enemy_position1 = |ability_enemy_position2 = |ability_enemy_position3 = |ability_enemy_position4 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position1 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position2 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position3 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position4 = |first_upgrade_description = . Deals 60% damage. - Sets target on fire for 3 turn, dealing 30% damage per turn.|ability_description = . Deals 60% damage. - Sets target on fire for 2 turn, dealing 30% damage per turn.|second_upgrade_description = . Deals 70% damage. - Sets target on fire for 2 turn, dealing 35% damage per turn.}} +3|ability_name = Overwatch|ability_icon = Skill_overwatch.png|second_upgrade_attribute_bonus = +2|second_upgrade_name = Deadly Watch|second_ability_icon = Bride_of_Iratus_Deadly_Watch.png|first_upgrade_ally_position4 = |first_upgrade_ally_position3 = |first_upgrade_ally_position2 = |first_upgrade_ally_position1 = |first_upgrade_ally_movement = |ability_ally_position4 = |ability_ally_position3 = |ability_ally_position2 = |ability_ally_position1 = |ability_ally_movement = |second_upgrade_ally_position4 = |second_upgrade_ally_position3 = |second_upgrade_ally_position2 = |second_upgrade_ally_position1 = |second_upgrade_ally_movement = |first_upgrade_description = . Whenever an enemy moves, the Bride deals 65% physical damage to it. - The Bride gains +33 Evasion while in this stance.|ability_description = . Whenever an enemy moves, the Bride deals 65% physical damage to it.|second_upgrade_description = . Whenever an enemy moves, the Bride deals 65% physical damage to it. - Ignores Armor.}} +2|ability_name = Think of Him|ability_icon = Skill_adore_him.png|second_upgrade_attribute_bonus = +2 +2|second_upgrade_name = Adore Him|second_ability_icon = Bride_of_Iratus_Adore_Him.png|first_upgrade_ally_position4 = |first_upgrade_ally_position3 = |first_upgrade_ally_position2 = |first_upgrade_ally_position1 = |ability_ally_position4 = |ability_ally_position3 = |ability_ally_position2 = |ability_ally_position1 = |second_upgrade_ally_position4 = |second_upgrade_ally_position3 = |second_upgrade_ally_position2 = |second_upgrade_ally_position1 = |first_upgrade_description = . The Bride gains +6 Attack and +6 Dread until the battle ends. - Iratus gains +12 Mana.|ability_description = . The Bride gains +6 Attack and +6 Dread until the battle ends.|second_upgrade_description = . The Bride gains +8 Attack and +8 Dread until the battle ends.}} +3|ability_name = Warning Shot|ability_icon = Skill_you_wont_get_him.png|second_upgrade_attribute_bonus = +3|second_upgrade_name = Get Away From Him!|second_ability_icon = Bride_of_Iratus_Get_Away_from_Him!.png|first_upgrade_ally_position4 = |first_upgrade_ally_position3 = |first_upgrade_ally_position2 = |first_upgrade_ally_position1 = |first_upgrade_ally_movement = |ability_ally_position4 = |ability_ally_position3 = |ability_ally_position2 = |ability_ally_position1 = |ability_ally_movement = |second_upgrade_ally_position4 = |second_upgrade_ally_position3 = |second_upgrade_ally_position2 = |second_upgrade_ally_position1 = |second_upgrade_ally_movement = |first_upgrade_enemy_position1 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position2 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position3 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position4 = |ability_enemy_position1 = |ability_enemy_position2 = |ability_enemy_position3 = |ability_enemy_position4 = |ability_enemy_movement = |second_upgrade_enemy_position1 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position2 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position3 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position4 = |second_upgrade_enemy_movement = |first_upgrade_description = . Deals 100% damage. - Interrupts Staces. - The target is unable to move during their next turn.|ability_description = . Deals 100% damage.|second_upgrade_description = . Deals 100% damage. - Increases target's chance to escape by 15% for 2 turns.}} +6|ability_name = Rose for a Lady|ability_icon = Skill_rose_for_a_lady.png|second_upgrade_attribute_bonus = +2 +2|second_upgrade_name = Bloody Rose|second_ability_icon = Bride_of_Iratus_Bloody_Rose.png|first_upgrade_ally_position4 = |first_upgrade_ally_position3 = |first_upgrade_ally_position2 = |first_upgrade_ally_position1 = |ability_ally_position4 = |ability_ally_position3 = |ability_ally_position2 = |ability_ally_position1 = |second_upgrade_ally_position4 = |second_upgrade_ally_position3 = |second_upgrade_ally_position2 = |second_upgrade_ally_position1 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position1 = |ability_enemy_position1 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position1 = |first_upgrade_description = . Deals 75% damage. - Cost: 50 .|ability_description = . Deals 50% damage. - Inflicts a critical hit. - Cost: 50 .|second_upgrade_description = . Deals 50% damage. - Inflicts a critical hit. - A critical hit will deal 200% damage. - Cost: 50 .}} Strategy 'Role: Heavy damage dealer - damage dealer - Stunner ' ' - Mana ' 'support - Self- ' ' - Position Disrupt - Stance interrupt ' '''- Movement disable'' ''Best Positions:'' The Bride's fierce loyalty to Iratus is reflected by her capability in dealing huge critical damage. Having very low base Vigor and poor defensive stats, she makes up for this with high offensive stats: Attack , Dread , Accuracy , Luck and ability to deal both and damage. With a bit of investment on her high base Accuracy , she easily counters enemies relying on their high Evasion to survive (Conscript, Trader, Elven Ranger,...). Her feature gives her an edge against dangerous and annoying female opponents such as Bard, Oracle or Conjuress. The Bride has few utilities aside from damage. Since her entire ability set targets all positions, she is very reliable for aggressive play style. ''Chestpiercer'' and ''Heartpiercer'' deal devastating critical damage once the Bride has invested enough on Attack and Luck . Also with high Luck , the Bride can use ''Lungpiercer'' to constantly stun with crits for safe play. In case there are high-Armor enemies, ''Flames of Love'' can be used instead to deal magic damage and inflict effect dealing true damage. ''Rose for a Lady'' is a powerful squad nuke that can be used to take out multiple low-Vigor targets. Lich 's ''Dominate Undead'' and Ghoul 's ''Alluring Mark'' give a large to the Bride's Attack , amplifying her critical damage to a much greater extent. If a squad can afford to prolong a battle, the Bride may become the sole damage source and herself with ''Think of Him'' to reach a ridiculous damage output. Lost Soul and Blood Phantasm duo can constantly heal the party. Have Mummy to remove if enemies has dangerous Marks . Black Widow uses ''Spider Cocoon'' to direct attacks to herself, possibly coupled with a minion to damage for the Bride. Bringing some minions (Shade , Dark Knight ,...) to refill Mana for full-heal Battle Eternal spell is a good option as well. In this case, the Bride should go for ''Worship Him'' for even more Mana gain. ''Overwatch'' Stance is good against enemies that move around a lot in combat such as Geomancer, Heavy Firethrower. Heavy Firethrowers are highly susceptible to this as they always attempt move to the very front. Using this ability, the Bride goes well with minions that can force enemies to move. Lost Soul and Wraith are fairly effective at this. Lost Soul moves 2 targets at the same time with ''Inspire Heroics'', while Wraith has ''Terrorwave'' to change positions of an entire enemy squad. Lich 's ''Bedlam'' does the same but deals heavy damage and to allies. ''Warning Shot'' is the Bride's main way to deal stress. ''You Won't Get Him!'' interrupts and prevent target from moving, but only for a turn, so the Bride has to use this often to pin down a target. The bonus escape chance from ''Get Away From Him!'' stacks with Banshee 's feature and Lost Soul 's ''Panic Wave'', resulting in an extra 40% chance to induce escape effect on enemies. Related Talents * Love Potion (Alchemy): Brides of Iratus receive +10% Luck , +10% Evasion and +10% Accuracy . Dialogue * '''Starting combat: "Watch me now, my love." * Starting combat with female enemy: "Ugly mortal whore..." * Starting turn: "Let me adore you!" * Starting turn on the first position: "Back off! I can smell the stench of life!" * Killing an enemy: "My beloved will make me a necklace out of your teeth!", "Your skin will look so fine sewn upon me." * Getting hit by critical attack: "M-my perfect body! M-my love, am I still beautiful?!" * Delivering a critical attack: "My devotion is your death. Through your weak hearts!" * Enemy flees: "Come back! Am I not worth dying for?!" * Ally gets killed: "I would give my life for Iratus!" * Buffed by Iratus: "My undead heart beats for you!" * [[Vigor|'Vigor']]' gets low:' "Until death do us part, beloved." * Using Heartpiercer: "Our love shall carry...through the hearts of our foes!" * Using Flames of Love: "This is the fire of my passion!" * Using ''Overwatch: ''"None will get close!" * Using Adore Him: "I will shoot out their eyes so that only I may look upon you!" * Using ''You Won't Get Him!: ''"Over my undead body!" * Using Rose for a Lady: "When I opened my undead eye, this was his gift to me..." Trivia * Iratus designed the Bride in his younger years. Gallery BrideOfIratus.png|Base skin Bride_art.jpg|Custom Art (drawn by satanya99_san)https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=1609859072 Source: Steam Community References